Mischievous Kiss
by Angel4eva-15
Summary: Cameron Morgan was in love with Zach Goode. However its kind of hard for love to blossom when he has no idea who she is. Zach Goode was smart, hot and untouchable. Cammie was dumb, pretty and invisible. Two different people and two different worlds. What happens when two different world collide?
1. Chapter 1

**hallo! So am here with a new story :)**

**Anyway this story is based on the anime Itazura na kiss which means I don't even own the plot :( I was going to have this HUGE twist but decided against it cause it would take away the meaning/ message of this story. **

**I also don't own the characters as they all belong to ally c. **

**In this story there will be major OOC so you've been warned! **

**And last but not least Bex, Macey and Liz won't come up till further along the story!**

Each girl is born to meet her own destined one, her soul mate. Some meet at a young age, others later on in life. For some it's easy, for others it's hard. Some last, some don't; either way those precious moments you shared with them will be cherished and their name will forever echo in your heart.

You never know when you're going to bump into your soul mate. It could be in school, a party, or even at the supermarket. Could be at any time or any day, though it's always when you least expect it.

You're probably wondering where I'm going with this. Well I am here to tell you how I met mine. It all started with a stupid letter...

ZxC

_The church bells rung, producing a beautiful melody. The birds danced and sung in celebration. Orchids bloomed from the strong light of our love. It was my wedding day, and everything was perfect._

_We stood face to face, our gazes locked. I was mesmerized by his gorgeous green orbs, his perfectly sculptured jaw and his plump lips._

_"Do you Zachary Goode take Cameron Morgan in times of sickness, and in times of health, to love, and to care, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do"_

_"And do you Cameron Morgan take Zachary Goode in times of sickness, and in times of health, to love, and to care, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do"_

_"You may now kiss the bride"_

_We both leaned in and just when our lips where to meet..._

"Ouch!"

I looked up from the mess I became on the floor and rubbed my head. Man, my imagination ran wild there. Though a little part of me couldn't help but wish it was true. I sighed and got up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while I went to the bathroom to get ready for another day.

When I was done, I reread the letter that I had written yesterday where I poured my heart out.

'Dear Zach,

I'm Cameron Morgan from class F. You can call me Cammie. You probably don't know who I am but I know who you are. I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you. I have loved you for years now and I can't bear the thought of leaving high school without confessing my feelings for you. So here I am, pouring my heart out to you...'

I folded the letter and put it into an envelope. I placed a kiss in the middle for luck.

I took my bag and headed for school.

Okay so maybe you're wondering, what the hell, why don't you just tell him yourself instead of writing a letter? But I don't have the guts to do that so I resolved my problem to the good old fashioned way.

You see Zachary Goode isn't just any guy. He is the most popular and smartest kid in our school. You probably imagine him as some skinny pale boy with orange hair, complete with freckles and circle glasses, with the buck teeth and wool vest. But you couldn't be any more wrong. Not only is Zach blessed with intelligence but good looks as well. His soft messy chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes and the perfect body make every girl swoon. What's worse was that, he knew it. Confidence oozed out of him and the way his cold eyes stared you down made you feel so small and insignificant.

In our school, students are sorted by ability. Class A is where all the smart people gather and it goes down to class F which is also known as the left over class. Zach was obviously placed in class A while I was sadly put into class F. I desperately studied, trying to be in the same class as Zach, but every year I failed.

So now you can see how someone like me can get a little nervous about confessing to Zach Goode.

ZxC

Alright alright I chickened out. I couldn't even give him the letter. Yes, let's all laugh at poor silly chicken Cammie. Instead of giving it to him, I decided to simply put it into his locker. A classical move.

I was now sitting in the cafeteria, too nervous to eat while Anna was moaning on about her mum. I just pushed the food round my plate. I hadn't seen Zach all day and I was terrified to find out his reaction.

The cafeteria doors burst open and Tina came running in, behind her was Zach.

He looked so cool today, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

Tina rushed to our table, putting both her hands on the table as she tried to breathe.

But my attention was on Zach, as he got closer I put my head down in hope he wouldn't notice me. From the corner of my eyes, I could see him passing me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Though as much as I was relieved, it kind of hurt that he didn't even acknowledged me.

"Cammie! You'll never believe what I just heard-" but Tina never finished telling me the latest gossip because another voice interrupted her.

"Cammie?" said a cool, raspy and deep voice.

I looked up and slowly turned and faced Zach.

"Are you Cammie?"

I could only nod.

I watched him slowly as he put his hands in his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. Had he written one back?

He held it out to me and I took it with shaking hands, after glancing to my left and right, noticing we had everyone's attention. I opened the paper and saw that the writing was familiar. The words were all too familiar. But now words were underlined in red and corrections were made.

Yes, Zachary Goode had marked my paper and given me an F-.

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! wow i am so thrilled about the number of reviews i received! than you guys so much!**

**great thanks to short and simple for editing this chapter!**

**Chap dedicated to:**

Upsladuckes**- haha thanks, glad you liked it :)**

Guest**- thanks :] cammie's talent will be revealed later ;)**

Uknowiloveu**- haha yeah zach will be a real jerk throughout this story so be prepared! **

LoudNproud**- haha i know! i felt mean writing it... but just so you know he is going to be extremely mean to her for a long time**

Cassia Goode**- thnx for reviewing!**

Ally babyy3**- haha thanks hope you enjoy this chap!**

Zammie88**- Is this soon enough? 3 days!**

Guest**- thanks means so much!**

Call Moi Crazy**- yup! i think its going to be quiet a long story, but not too long! haha i know he's such a jerk ;P**

BlueHeelsKill**- hehe thanks! Don't cry! hope this was soon enough!**

asline nicole**- haha, i know he's a douche**

4everandalwaysme**- haha i know, if that ever happened to me i think i would die! **

CammieZachZammie**- haha hello you three! I know hes a real meanie! oh god, good thing am updating, am too young to die! **

Hummus**- its fine :) i know if i was a bystander i would not be able to stop laughing. its so mean though! Not really! I LOVE cats! they're so cute and squishy, i can't have one though cause my bro is allergic to them :/**

short and simple-** tbh i only like watched 3 my whole life but i really enjoyed this one! hope u like the rest of the story!**

**Here is chapter 2:**

I sat in my chair, arms crossed on the table with my head resting in between. I stayed silent, not having the will to speak. On either side of me were Anna and Tina. Anna ran her hands through my hair trying to comfort me.** (Did you know that playing with someone's hair or running your fingers through it relaxes them and gets them sleepy? Something about sensitive nerves in hair)** this was the way she always calmed me down.

We were 7 when we met. I was in a playground crying, having fallen from the monkey bars. Through my blurry Bambi eyes I saw a girl bend down in front of me while sitting on her knees. She didn't say anything. She only reached out and patted my hair, while she ran her fingers through it. The weird thing was that after a few seconds, I stopped crying. I let out a few last hiccups before glancing curiously at the girl. When she was satisfied, as I had stopped crying, she got up and held her hand out to me. She led me back to the monkey bars and told me to try again. I refused, in fear of falling again. She insisted, waited underneath. To help me overcome my fears, she promised she'd catch me if I fell. Hesitantly I went ahead, and true to her word she held her hands out in case I fell.  
By the end of the afternoon I was going back and forth on the monkey bars while she watched me with a hint of a smile on her face.  
However this time, even Anna's comfort couldn't cheer me up.

"We can understand why you did— fall for him I mean. He is really good looking." Tina said.  
"Yeah but he has issues. I mean what kind of seventeen year old doesn't show interest in girls, especially when you have a fan club following you around. I bet he's gay." Anna chimed in.  
"I doubt it. I bet he thinks no one meets his standards. Anyway there are plenty of other fish in the sea." Tina added.  
"I don't want just any fish, I want that special clownfish." I muttered, stubbornly.  
"Well then, you need to find the right spot for fishing."

Before the conversation could move on, a loud voice interrupted us.  
"Cammie! Cammie!" A loud, obnoxious voice called out. The owner of the voice appeared panting at the door, leaning on the door frame for support. He came stumbling in, making his way towards me.  
"Is it true? Tell me, is it true?" He repeated between breaths. His eyebrows were furrowed—eyes wide and hopeful with a hint of confusion in them. His once sapphire blue serene eyes reminded me of broken glass. I couldn't help but compare the look on his face with that of a lost puppy. I didn't have it in me to see the look of hurt on his face.  
"Grant..." I started but couldn't continue. I didn't know what to say. After all I couldn't deny the truth.  
"Did you confess to Zach, Cammie?" He demanded. I knew I had to answer.  
I sighed and gave a small nod. It was enough to confirm Grant's assumption, as for him to tug at his hair.  
"God why Cammie? You like that nerd?! While you have me?"

"It's not like I belong to you, Grant." I said quietly.

"Those are such cruel words coming from you Cam. After sitting next to each other for two years! However, I won't let Zach get away with rejecting you Cammie. Doing it in such an inconsiderate, inattentive and heartless manner. I won't allow it!"

"Shut up, Grant! You're not helping!" Tina hissed at him.

"What? I'm just defending the love of my life!"

"Pfft! Cammie isn't the love of your life! You're delusional!"

"Enough!" I said.

"It's my fault, I obviously wasn't thinking. I mean, why would a guy like him like a girl like me? It's fine though, I'm over it." I whispered, my voice fading out towards the end.  
I could feel their sorrowful stares at me. Anna secretly hit Grant at the back of his neck. However my attention was fixed on the piece of paper in my hands. The only thought that came to mind was my poor letter.

zxc

"So, a new house huh?" Anna tried to take my mind off of things as we made our way past the school gate, heading home.  
"Yup, finished unpacking yesterday." I replied dryly.  
"Cool, you think we can come over sometime for a house welcoming party?" Grant asked, stepping away from Aiden and Caleb who were walking alongside us.

zxc

**Third pov:**

They were a weird group of friends. Each had their own personality and qualities. They were all so different but that somehow managed to bring them closer as they evened each other out.

Firstly, there was Tina. Her real name is Christina, but she insists we all call her Tina because Christina is so old fashioned (as she claims). She has light brown hair with a few blonde streaks to it. It had a nice sheen to it. Her soft locks swished in the air as she walked. Luckily for her, her hair was naturally straight with layers in them, in addition giving her hair more volume. Her face was delicate, yet pronounced. She had an oval soft looking face, with a few freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks, giving her a sense of childlike innocence. However her light hazel eyes could go into slits, it could be very intimidating if you said the wrong thing to her, but otherwise they always seemed to shine. Tina was a great friend. When Cammie was feeling down, she would tell her other people's embarrassing secrets so she won't feel as bad for doing something stupid yet again. She was always up for something new and adventurous—which somehow always ended up with her and Cammie in trouble. A lot of people always seemed to take Tina for granted, thinking she was just another stereotypical dumb blonde. However Tina is anything but, she may not be the brightest academically, but she was passionate about her detective and writing skills. If Tina was ever to set out looking for the hottest celebrity's number or to find out the truth behind a murder, she would get it.

Secondly was Anna. Her name's short for Susannah. Personally Cammie thought it was a pretty name; however Tina refused to call her that, saying she should at least get a nickname too. It was either that or Susie. Anna hated that name since it was what her grandma would always call her. Let's just say that Anna and her grandmother don't get on too well. Not that Anna got on with any of her family members. She often, swears she's adopted. Her dark mahogany lustrous curls framed her face before falling down half way down her back. A lot of girls envied Anna for her hair, although she paid no attention to them as she didn't have time to deal with immature girls. Her face was lean and her high cheekbones made her face more prominent. Her cheeks were a natural pretty rose color which softened her face a bit. Her deep ocean blue eyes contrasted with her hair; however they had a welcome and safe feel to them. An example of her caring side showed earlier when she befriended Cammie. You would describe Anna as the sensible one. She would always be the one to warn them when Tina's ideas were too irrational. She was the one, they came for advice. Many are surprised to find Anna in the bottom class, for she was too wise. However, Anna's true talent shows during art class. The way she gently handles the brush, or the way she glides the pencil over the paper. You can be sure of one thing. She was a natural. Cammie knew one day she was going to sell hundreds, maybe even thousands a piece.

Thirdly was Aiden. Aiden was what you would call a bad boy. Complete with the leather jacket and motorcycle. He had a chiselled face, sharp features and an angular jaw line with thin pink lips. He had dark mahogany brown hair which was so dark that it looked black. You are unable to identify its true color until the light reflects on it or examine the tips. His eyes were a deep shade of brown that people mistook for black. His inky black eyes were dark enough for it to be simply impossible to tell where his pupils started. He was tall with fairly large biceps that would make people have second thoughts about getting involved with him. He was irrational and usually ended up in the back of a police car by the end of the night. These however lead to the greatest, craziest, ridiculous and hilarious stories Camie had ever heard. Many people misjudged and felt threatened by him. They always assumed that he was the kid that when they were all grown up and married, he would be the man on TV going to prison for committing a horrendous crime and they would go like 'Where have I heard that name before?' However these people have never even had a single conversation with him. If they did they would have realized that there was more to than what meets the eye. They would have found out that he is very passionate and feels strongly about what he believes in. They might have realized that he does indeed have a heart. A fact that no one knows about Aiden is that he has a love for playing guitar and writing songs; that he is aspiring to become an artist who produces music with meaning unlike those aimless songs they play on the radio these days.

Next was Caleb. Words that come to mind when we think of our dear Caleb would be laid back and easygoing. He was a fun lad to be around. Now Caleb was a very friendly person with his captivating charm, and delicious charisma; however many mistook his friendly personality for affection which lead him to be labeled as a flirt. His carefree persona made him and Aiden very close friends as they both thrived for the thrill, even though they were complete opposites. On his head, he had a set of golden curls that bounced with each step he took. His grey eyes like winter moonlight when he was happy, and like dark smoky steel when he was enraged, which is a sight not so many got to see. They somehow resembled the color of fog, as if it created a barrier, an obstacle to hide the view of his inner self. He had a fine, fresh face complete with dimples. Because of his childlike features, amenable and nonchalant personality, Caleb was rarely taken seriously. Therefore he felt the need to express himself, and what better way than through dance? Caleb was a very talented dancer that ranged from a variety of break dance, ballet, tango, hip hop and classical. His favourite had to be street dance free style. The way he can just feel the music swim through his blood and just let his body move on its own accord made him feel infinite and free.

Lastly there was Grant. Now Grant was what people would describe as a jock. He was very talented at sports, in fact, so talented that he decided to apply for a scholarship for university; however like a typical jock, Grant, to put it simply was—well stupid, simple minded, dense, dopey, whatever floats your boat really. He was also what people would describe as a 'Greek God'. His dishevelled sandy blonde hair fell across his forehead carelessly, curling around the nape of his neck. His firm sculpted face was clear of uneven skin. He had a turned up nose and full luscious lips. His eyes were a soft somber blue that just calmed you down if you just looked into them. His built body was enough to make any girl swoon, too bad he only has eyes for one girl.

You may be thinking, haven't you forgotten someone? I didn't, but lets leave cammie for another time.

zxc

**Normal Pov:**

"Yeah sure." I answered dismissively to Grant's question.  
Just as my eyes decided to scan my surroundings, I noticed a certain heartless heart breaker. I squealed and hurried to hide behind Grant's bulky body. But it was too late, the damage was done.  
Zach's friend had spotted me.  
He turned to Zach and said, "Hey isn't that the girl from earlier?"  
Zach turned toward me with a blank expression before simply walking away.  
I saw Grants muscles tense, and I swear I even saw a vein pop. His fists clenched by his sides as he tried to hold his anger in. Before I could say or do anything to calm him down as I tried to prevent him from causing a scene, he had already opened his big mouth.

"Oi! Who do you think you are to look down on Cammie like that?! You have no right! Just because you're in class A doesn't make you any better than us!" Grant had shouted after them.

I continued to stand there behind him, horrified, glued to the spot, unable to do anything.

Zach had paused when Grant started shouting after him, but did not turn around.

Then he looked over his shoulder, his cold green eyes meeting my own before uttering the four words that made my heart ache.

"I hate stupid girls."

zxc

**hehe am mean i know! well not as much as zach. **

**anyhoo tell me who's your favourite character! really excited to hear your response cause its my first time making up characters! **

**have my first A level (British curriculum) exam tomorrow and i am terrified! ppl who do ****British curriculum will probably know how hard they are. **

******Review please? can we get 20+?**

******Till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait! I had a final project counting 60% of my final grade so I was working on it for the past couple of weeks. And not to forget my exams :/**

**i just want to say that WOW i was overwhelmed by the amount f reviews i received for the last chapter. hope we can keep it up for this one as well!**

**MASSIVE thanks to my awesome beta SHORT AND SIMPLE**

**due to the large number of reviews, i wont have time to reply to every single one (got two new project bleh :/) so i will just be replying to those with questions. Sorry :(**

**chap dedicated to:**

Zammie88

Gg

this-is-my-permanent-username

cammieXzachxx

asline nicole

Hummus

Call Moi Crazy

LoudNProud -** hehe thanks I love them too, well id kinda have to since am their momma! thanks, I chose Biology, Chemistry, Maths and photography. **

AustraliaBound

Cassia Goode

4EverInMyFavor**- haha don't worry, no make overs. But just gotta warn ya, Cammie will be acting cringe worthy desperate. It's part of the plot!**

IDon'tDance**- hahaha ill take that as a compliment so thanks :)**

Ailes Du Neige **- thank you but i can't take the credit for this amazing idea since its based on anime. and no cammie is _not _dating grant. grant loves her but she doesn't return the feelings. **

Upsladuckes

ZachxLautner3

Hurting with a smile-** This is definatly a Zammie story. things are going to start to pick up soon. There is definatly a reason as to why Zach is acting like this so wait and find out!**

short and simple

OutsideTheCrowd

xxbballuvrxx3

Bookworm67-** is that an anime/ manga/ drama? because this is based on itazura na kiss anime. **

4EverInMyFavor

CammieZachZammie -** haha the message has been passed along and lets just say Zach can't go to sleep with out checking under the bed ;) thank you so much! means a lot :)**

**chap 3:**

goodegallaghergirl

"How do you like the new house, kiddo?" My dad asked as we were having dinner.

"It's nice, but now that I think about it, don't the floor boards creak when you walk on it?" I said, after swallowing.

"Of course not! This house is very well built. I spent a huge amount of money constructing it. It's in a good condition." He said confidently, offended that I would doubt him.

I mentally rolled my eyes, men and their pride.

"Hmm..." was my simple response.  
"Your mother would have liked it— purple, her favourite color." He continued.

I felt the familiar clenching in my heart, which seemed to always when someone mentions her. It was a sensitive topic for me, always triggering agonizing memories. Even though it was a long time ago, the memories were still fresh in my mind. They were so vivid that I almost believed I was re-living them.

I knew I was different growing up. It was one of the few little things I missed out on. The mother-daughter shopping sprees, the comfort of confidence will always be there, and the unconditional love of a mother.

My dad didn't abridge or deprive anything. In fact he provides everything I need. But even that is not enough, no one can take the place of a mother.  
Before I could respond, I was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." I said, putting my knife and spoon down before getting up.

When I opened the door, I was overwhelmed by the amount of people towering over me.

"Hello Cammie! We brought food!" Grant said excitedly, going past me.

He reminded me of a little kid who had just been told he was allowed to have another slice of chocolate cake. His goofy smile was infectious. I couldn't prevent the smile spreading across my lips.

Following him was Anna, who gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Grant insisted." she told me, as if that explained everything—which it did as Grant was one of the most stubborn people I knew, quite ironic if you ask me since my dad says the same thing about me.

Behind her was Caleb, who had a huge grin on his face, each dimple on either side of his cheek screaming to be pinched. He came towards me with arms wide open, trapping me in a bear hug. "Camster! How are you doing this fine afternoon m'lady?" He said in a posh British accent, before placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

I giggled and said, "Just dandy, kind sir." while curtsying.

He gave me one last salute, tipping an invisible hat at me before going in.

Tina gave me a peck on the cheek with a reassuring smile before following the others.

Aiden entered next, he reached out and ruffled my hair. This caused me to let out a groan.

"Aiden! I just did my hair!" I moaned.

"You sound like a girl." He teased.

He always teased me because of my name, saying that I was born the wrong gender. He finds it amusing that the doctor had given my parents the wrong information. By the time I was born, my dad had already registered my name.

Aiden and I have a brother-sister relationship. We always argue and fight like true siblings. Our constant childish banter provides great entertainment for Caleb.

We went back inside to see everyone seated at the table, eating dessert and joking around. I took my previous seat as I noticed Aiden playfully pushing Caleb out of his seat and sitting next to Anna. Caleb staggered off grumpily and plopped into the seat next to Grant. I raised an eyebrow in question at Aiden who shrugged it off but I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn tinge pink.

As they joined the conversation, my mind wandered off. I couldn't help but recall the events of today and wished my mum was here. She would have known what to do.  
Through mid-dream, Tina nudged me and whispered quietly. "You know, this was Grant's idea. He wanted to cheer you up after what happened today."

"Yeah he's a good friend." I said, as I didn't know what else to say.

"So you don't think of him as anything but a friend?" She pressed on.  
"Since when do you want Grant and me to be together? Just this morning you were against it." I questioned.

"Well I just realized he really does care about you and I think he can make you happy. He can help you get over Zach." She said.

"Grant isn't going to be my rebound." I stated firmly.

"Technically he can't be since you and Zach never dated. He can help mend your broken heart."

"I am not going to use Grant. I can't do that to him. This isn't one of your romantic novels, Tina."

"But—'' she started but I interrupted her before she could go on.

"I need to get some air." I said, before pushing my chair back and leaving.

I went into the hallway and leaned back into the wall, closing my eyes.

I heard someone open the door and step into the hallway.

"Look Tina, just forget it—'' I started, but I was cut off.

"It's not Tina."

I opened my eyes and I was met with sky blue eyes.

Grant.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly.

"I just wanted to check up on you." He said in a soft voice as he looked around nervously, successfully avoiding my eyes.

"I'm fine." I said.

It was then when his eyes locked with mine. I felt so vulnerable as he stared at me so intensely. The way his diamond blue eyes penetrates my own, as if he could see right through my façade.

"No you're not, it's okay not to be." He whispered.

I bent my head down, letting my hair fall, acting as a curtain.  
I felt him take a step towards me. He was so close that I could feel his body heat radiating off of him.  
He brought his hands to my chin before gently tugging it up so I was looking at him. I was once again captivated by how beautiful and light his eyes were.  
He then uttered four words that snapped me out of my trance.

"Let me love you."

I turned my head away and blinked back the tears that sprung to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said not being able to look into his eyes, which I knew would hold pain.

"It's because of Zach isn't it? That jerk doesn't even realize how special you are. How come he has your heart when he doesn't even try! I don't get it! What does he have that I don't?" Grant asked angrily.

He pulled his arm back and punched the wall. The house shook with the vibrations of his punches.

"F*cking douche…ungrateful as*hole…cocky jerk!" He muttered angrily between punches.

"Grant! Stop! You're hurting yourself!" I shouted at him, grabbing his arm.

My touch seemed to calm him down, as he stopped.

"I'm sorry Cammie. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me—'' his apology was cut short as the house began to shake again.

"Earthquake!" We heard Caleb shout from inside the room.

I could hear the clutter of chairs as everyone got up and came into the hallway.

"Everyone get out!" My dad shouted over everyone's panicked chatter.

I made sure everyone left before me, before following Grant. But I stopped midway when I realized my dad wasn't with us.

"Dad!" I shouted as I turned facing toward the nearly torn house.

"I forgot your mum's picture!" He shouted back, looking everywhere frantically.

I realized he had gone back for the only pictures we have of mum.

My face paled.

"Dad, no!" I screamed as I tried to go back, but Grant pulled me back.

Just as I was pulled away, the house collapsed taking away the only family member I had left.

zxc

I felt empty and numb as I was held by Anna and Tina. Firemen were searching through the rubble that was left of my home, looking for any sign of my dad. The guys were trying to help as well.  
I couldn't believe it was happening all over again. How can I in one single moment lose someone that means so much to me?

"Mathew! Mr. Morgan?" I heard Grant shout as he rummaged through the debris.

"Excuse me sir, but would you mind stepping back? Our team has everything under control." A fireman asked Grant.

"Under control? If you had everything under control then Cammie's dad wouldn't still be under there! We have to find him!" Grant hissed at the guy.

"Wait… I think I can hear something!" One of the men shouted.

I felt my heart skip a beat as my hopes lifted.

Grant headed over to the man and shouted, "Hold on dad! I'm going to get you out of there!"

We all watched in awe as Grant put his muscles to use. He bent down and picked up a big piece of cement. What I saw next made me let out a gasp and a relieved sigh at the same time. My dad was crouched down under the dining table with mum's album held tightly to his chest.  
I finally let my tears loose as I held Anna's and Tina's hand's was helped up by the firemen and led towards an ambulance to get checked.

"Was anyone hurt?" He asked.

I shook my head. My dad was such a fool.

I decided to look around to see what other damage was done to our street when I realized something was off.  
All of the other houses were standing except ours. Could it be that only our house was affected by the earthquake?  
"Hey Cammie, do you think that I caused the house to collapse?" Grant asked.

zxc

The next day as I was walking to school alongside Tina and Anna, I felt as if we were being followed. I turned around, but everything seemed normal. Well besides the fact that people were pointing and whispering about me. I guess news travels fast. It was probably about what had happened last night.  
I turned forward again with my head held high. I didn't like all the attention I was getting but I wasn't going to show them they affected me.

As we continued walking, someone came next to us with a black DSLR camera. I whipped my head around, looking at them in surprise as they snapped a few shots of me. Before I could do anything about it, they were gone. The only thing I saw was their head full of copper red curls.

"Cool, it's like you're famous. Even the paparazzi are following you!" Tina said excitedly.

"I don't see anything cool in that." Anna scoffed.

When we entered the school gates I felt the stares of many people. As we continued walking, the hushed tones followed me everywhere I went.

"That's her."

"Just when she got rejected by Zach Goode as well. She sure has bad luck."

"Can you believe it? The whole thing fell down by a simple magnitude 3 earthquake!"

"It was a new house too."

"Poor thing."

"Ignore them." Anna whispered.

"So where will you be staying now?" Tina asked, trying to change the topic.

"We'll be staying at my dad's friend's place." I answered.

We neared the schools entrance. I could see a crowd forming by the door.  
Tina and Anna had to go to the sports building for their volley ball club so they gave me words of encouragement as they hugged me goodbye.

I took a deep breath before going on. As I neared the crowd, I was horrified.

Because there, standing by the doors, was Grant with a sign saying 'Disaster fund raiser of love for Cammie Morgan, whose home was lost in the earthquake' with charity boxes underneath.

"Please donate to help our friend in her time of need." Grant was saying.

I quickly rushed up to him and yelled out, "Grant! What are you doing? Stop it! This is embarrassing!"

Instead he completely ignored me.

"There she is, despite going through such a calamity, she still cheerfully attends school. Doesn't it bring you to tears?" He continued, his eyes turning moist and glossy as he said so.

"Seriously Grant stop it!" I growled in annoyance. I could feel the tips of my ears turning red.

"I can't do that. I'm fixing the mistake I committed. If I hadn't punched the wall nothing would have happened."

"That has nothing to do with it!" I groaned.

"Of course it does!" He argued.

"Move. I need to get through." said a familiar voice. The sound of their voice sent shivers down my spine.  
I whipped around, coming face to face with the Zach Goode. Well technically face to chest since he was freakishly tall.

"Zach!" I gasped.  
"You!" Grant snarled.

"Yes it's me. I think we established that already. Or is that too difficult for you to understand?" He said irritably.

"You jerk! Who do you think caused Cammie all this pain?" Grant hissed.

"The level 3 earthquake." He stated. He stared at Grant as if he had just said he had breakfast with fairies.

"It's because of all the terrible things you said to Cammie! That was the catalyst to all of Cammie's problems."

"So you're saying I caused the earthquake?" Zach looked at him with amusement clearly etched in his face.

"Don't mock me—'' Grant barked but I stopped him before he could continue.

"Grant that's enough." I said grabbing his arm.

"Fine, then you wouldn't mind if I donate right?" Zach said as he held out a few bills.

I couldn't describe the feeling of outrage I felt then. The nerve he had.

"Don't try to make a fool out of me! I wouldn't want your help even if it kills me!" I yelled as I slapped the money out of his hand.

He only stared at me blankly as he said, "Are you sure it's okay to say something like that?" in a bored tone.

Huh?

"What? Of course it is! Don't treat me like a fool just because I'm stupid!" I said. I was all riled up with rage.

The jerk just turned around, his shoulders shaking. I then realized what he was doing.  
Laughing.  
Jerk, he wasn't supposed to laugh!

zxc

The rest of the day was uneventful, but I was so glad when the day was over.  
We were currently in the car, on our way to my dad's friend's house. We only had a few suitcases as we couldn't save all our belongings.

"Hey dad, are you sure it's okay? Staying at your friend's house I mean." I asked.

"Yeah, he called me as soon as he heard the news, 'Come to my place' he said."

"Sounds like a nice person." I commented.

"Yeah, we were friends since high school. Oh look, we're here." My dad said stopping the car before a magnificent house.

The house was huge, with the grass trimmed on the front porch and exotic flowers lined along the path acting as décor The bottom part of the house was all glass, but it reflected in the sun so you couldn't see the inside. I gazed in amazement at the house while dad unloaded the car. It was truly a beautiful house.

As my dad led the way, I began to feel nervous. What if they don't like me?  
Before I could dwell on it, the door had opened.

"Mathew, it's so good to see you." A man said who I assumed to be James, my dad's friend.

As they greeted each other, I stood behind my dad awkwardly, not sure what to do.  
After my dad went inside leaving me behind, James turned to me with a warm smile.

"You must be Cammie! Welcome." He greeted with genuine hospitality.  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I said.

"Come in, come in." He gestured toward the door.

I bent down to retrieve my bags that I had placed by my feet. My long hair fell forward, blocking my view of the world around me.

As I got a hold of my bag, I heard James say, "Son, come welcome our guests."

I got back up, pushed my hair out of my face before looking up.

And for the second time that day, all I saw were green emerald eyes—the same familiar emerald green eyes held with mischief.

He smirked with that all knowing smile, "Welcome to our home."

**how did you guys find it?**

**such a cliffy! who could it possibly be?**

**okay so for my new photography project my theme is covert and obscure. If you have any ideas for my final project or any words linking to that topic do not hesitate to tell me!**

**okay so i wanna try something, i saw someone do it so credit to whomever it is. **

**So here is how it goes. I say a completely random fact about me, and you do the same. easy enough?**

**Random fact #1 umm am a twin!**

**thanks love yooooooooooooooooooooooooo x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait.**

**thanks to short and simple for editing this chap xx 3**

**once again i'm amazed by the number of reviews. u guys sure don't disappoint :) **

**chap dedicated to:**

i . spy . a thief xo **- thank you! :D **

Guest** - yup thats becasue as it says in the first chapter it is based on itazura na kiss the anime but will be a bit different. **

Hummus**- haha yup! shes staying at Dillon house jk read to find out. **

xxbballuvrxx3**- thank you :) hope u like this chap even though its a bit of a filler really. **

preunka**- aww thanks! that actually means so much. 3**

LoudNProud**- LOL that literately made me burst out laughing. haha nothing much happends this chapter but things will pick up soon! thank you :) its supposed to be a relaxing subject between my all sciences and maths. yup thats what i was thinking however lots of ppl in my class were thinking of that too :/ haha its fine. thank you :D haha how was it? **

FallingWalls**- thanks :) ooh hello Australian friend! i know this is so stereotypical of me but do u surf (u don't know how long it took me to remember that word :/) or see kangaroos? if so its so cool!**

Uknowiloveu**- haha i know. lol believe it or not i had an impressed face, its actually a very interesting fact. sorry it took a while to update! **

Upsladuckes**- thank you! haha no promises about zach. really? awesome! is it a girl or boy?**

short and simple**- thank you :) niceee (tbh i have no idea how big or how small that is. I always measure in kg. either way u should be happy bout ur weight. unless its unhealthy, then get ur bum moving and start exercising.) **

Kitty-Kat**- omg same! great now am craving waffles. its fine :) its a boy therefore we are non-identical. **

Guest**- haha yup!**

Asline Nicole**- thank you :) lol he probably does. its casue the house was poorly constructed. surprisingly for once it doesn't involve Zach. thank you :D cool, do u speak it? haha yup! n its fine, i like it wen u guys ramble. n haha ull find out soon!**

Gg01**- haha exactly.**

twilight 98 27 5**- thank you :) means so much!**

PrincessMoi**- same! although he was gonna be first (it was a caesarian) but at the last minute i kicked my foot out so they had to take me out first :) is it a girl or boy? **

CherryRedLips**- not at all, i feel dorry for grant too. i cann't promise that he won't get hurt but i can promise he will get his happy ending :) **

Egyptian Warrior**- haha thanks!**

pinkgallaghergirl619-** wow really? am finding so many twins! n yup **** although he was gonna be first (it was a caesarian) but at the last minute i kicked my foot out so they had to take me out first :) lol no worries and sorry for the wait**

ailes du neige******- thank you! haha no worries :) aww well at least u got the highest! well done! that counts for something right? yup something like that will happen but not for a while as cammie still likes zach :) **

**so without further ado here is chapter 4:**

**oh wait, one final announcement I wanna make sure everyone knows this is based on itazura na kiss the anime! will be different though. **

The bags that I had just recently picked up slipped through my fingers, along with my sanity.

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my parted lips.

How is this possible? How could I be moving into Zach Goode's house? Of all people, it had to be him! This goes against all the rules of perceptibility.

"Hello, I'm Mathew. This is my daughter, Cammie. It's nice to meet you." My dad continued introducing us, unaware of my mental breakdown.

"I'm the eldest son, Zach. Nice to meet you, too." Zach said, while shaking hands with my dad and sending a secret smirk my way.

I wanted to warn my dad—that he was shaking hands with Satan's child. That we should run while we can. But of course, I kept my mouth shut. I don't think my dad would appreciate me acting like a lunatic in front of the people we will be living with for the next few months.

"I'm surprised. You're far prettier in person than in the photos." James said, smiling warmly at me.

That caught my attention.

"Photos?" I asked.

"Welcome! Thanks for coming. You can call me Cassandra." A woman with a slender figure said, entering the hallway. A delicate white dress made from linen, hung over her thin frame. Her pale skin contrasted with the bright red of her painted nails. Her cheekbones were defined; however a warm smile graced her lips, softening her features. Light freckles were splattered across her soft milky skin, making her look younger. Her fiery loose waves descended down her shoulders on either side. Her emerald green eyes held genuine happiness unlike the other set that were glaring at me across the room.

There was no doubt that this was Zach's mum.

It was no surprise that Zach turned out to be quite the looker. The genes of his mother's beauty combined with the handsomeness of James were enough to produce the world's most perfect baby.

"Right, James? She's a wonderful girl, just like I said." She said, holding out a photo of what seemed to be me. I blinked as I recognized her from earlier; she was that paparazzi person, who took pictures of me just this morning on my way to school.

She giggled into her hand, like a school girl while admitting "I couldn't help it! I couldn't wait, so I just did it without thinking."

"Anyway Zach, you know her by face, don't you?" she continued on, while looking at Zach expectantly.

If it was even possible, Zach's smirk grew even bigger. That b****** was enjoying this.

"Yeah. Even though our classes are _quite _far apart, but a lot of things have happened lately. Isn't that right, Cammie?"

All I could do was blush in shame, while I groaned inwardly.

My awkward behaviour went unnoticed by all the adults. Zach was the only one who noticed, probably because he knew why.

"I'm just so delighted! Things are going to be much more fun around here! I'm going to go shopping with Cammie, bake cakes and—" Cassandra's speech was cut off by a door opening.

A young boy, maybe nine or ten stood there. His hair was a silky shade between Cassandra's copper curls and James's chocolate locks. His small button nose was unpronounceable and his chubby cheeks were tinted with a healthy shade of red. His wide coffee brown eyes were framed with black squared glasses and held one attribute that I linked to Zach's bitterness.

"Ah, Jonas! Come here and greet our guests. This is papa's good friend, Mathew and his daughter, Cammie." Cassandra introduced us.

"Is he the younger brother?" I questioned.

"Indeed." James said proudly.

Jonas walked up to me and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jonas. I'm in the fourth year of elementary school."

I couldn't help but 'aww' in my head. He was just so cute, introducing himself so professionally.

I bent down, so my face was in the same level as his.

"I'm Cammie, nice to meet you, Jonas." I said, in a voice that I saved for children.

I don't know what I expected from him, but all I received was an awkward silence.

"Cammie, I'm doing my homework right now. So can you teach me how to read this in Spanish?" he said, holding up a book for me.

I blinked in surprise, where had he produced that book from?

"Sure." I said hesitantly, not missing the wicked look Zach was giving me.

I looked at the three foreign words, and my mind went blank.

Did we learn this in third grade...?

"Umm. . .crow thief?" I guessed with uncertainty, hoping for the best.

"How about the second one?" Jonas said, crossing his arms

"Perhaps . . . river pig?"

"And the third one?" Jonas eye began twitching in irritation. The tension in the room was so thick, that you would have been able to cut it with a knife.

"Sea pig?" In the background, I could make out Zach's green orbs twinkling with amusement. He smothered his laughs with his hand.

"It's squid, blowfish and dolphin." He stated, while quirking his eyebrows.

"You're seventeen and you can't even read this! Are you retarded?" He said, snatching the book out of my hands. Somewhere in the back, I could see my father slap his head in embarrassment.

I blinked, taken aback at his change of attitude.

I heard Cassandra gasp.

"Jonas! Apologize right now, that was extremely rude!" James scolded his younger son.

"No! Dumbass, I hate you!" he shouted before running off.

"Jonas!" Cassandra yelled after him, appalled at his behaviour.

He simply turned around, pulled a face while sticking his tongue out and continued on his journey.

"I am terribly sorry! I don't know what came over him; he's not usually like this, I promise." Cassandra said frantically, trying to repair my wounded heart.

Getting rejected by both brothers, now if that doesn't lower a girl's self-esteem, then I don't know what does.

My heart sunk even more when I spotted Zach snickering into his hand.

"Oh, Cammie let me show you to your new room. I put my heart into preparing it." Cassandra said with pride, proud of herself for finding a way to distract me.

She led me to a white door, which had a label that read 'Cammie's Room'.

"Go on, step inside." She encouraged me, gesturing toward the door.

I opened the door and was overwhelmed by the pinkness of the room. At the centre of the room, a double sized bed was placed. The quilt was a soft cream, with little delicate pink flowers scattered all over. The hem of the bed sheets were adorned by a pretty pink lace. Four matching pillows were arranged decoratively, with a brown teddy bear settled in between.

On either side of the bed were of white bedside tables. Both had pink nightlights placed on top, while only one had an alarm clock. The wall

on the right was covered in beige cupboards. On the left side of the room sat a white desk and a book shelf, already containing a few books. A light pink rug covered the wooden floor before the bed.

It appears that Cassandra decorated the room for a girl a few years younger than me, but who was I to complain? The room was beautiful.

My heart swelled at the thought of how much effort Cassandra put into making me feel welcome. All I could do was gape, wide eyed at the room that seemed to be taken right out of a magazine.

"Do you like it?" Cassandra asked with excitement.

"Yes, it's really cute. But you shouldn't have redecorated it just for me."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't have let you step a foot in it at its old state." She said waving me off.

"This used to be Jonas's room." Zach said, leaning on the doorframe.

I looked at him with alarm; no wonder the kid hated me.

"Thanks to you, I had to carry his bed and desk into my room. Now my room's cramped." He continued, with a frown on his face.

"Zach! Don't say such things. Don't mind him, Cammie." Cassandra said, sending me a warm smile.

"Now Zach, help Cammie unpack. I'm going to prepare dinner." Cassandra said to Zach as she left.

Zach pushed himself off the doorframe and turned towards me.

"Well then, what do you need help with?"

"It's okay, I can do it myself." I said hurriedly.

"Ah, that's right. You wouldn't want my help even if it kills you, right?" He said with a humorous laugh, though there was nothing funny about his tone.

"Whether you're here or not, is none of my business. Just don't cramp my lifestyle." He said, sending me a look that was full of hatred and loathing.

As he closed the door, I sunk to the ground, my feet crumbling beneath me.

I had just stepped into a lion's liar and I wasn't sure I could find my way out . . .

**i know its a bit of a filler but thinks will pick up soon!**

**have a good day people! **

**random fact #2: am a chocoholic. like seriously. i have a chocolate bar for breakfast...**

**16+ reviews, please? **

**am sick :( so ur reviews can help cheer me up ^.^ **

**btw anyone know any remedies for headaches? (not including pills) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am TERRIBLY SORRY for the massive wait. I do have my reasons and i could write u a list but u prob wont read it so ill tell u the main reasons. I had my exams which determine whether i get into uni or not (and i wanna go to a uni that is in the top 10 uni which i doubt will happen) and after i barely passed my first set of exams i realised i needed to work 3x as hard. I also only got of skl last Friday and have work experience for nex two weeks. And lastly some personal stuff. To summarise that blame LIFE and SKL so forgive me. **

**Chap dedicated to:**

Short and simple**- THANKS NUTELLA BUDDY! Couldn;t have done it wiv out you. Lucky fatty :P haha i wish i was brave enough to do that! But am a chicken who can't dance :/**

xxbballuvrxx3** – i know but there is a reason for his behaviour which will be revealed soon!**

Hummus**- haha same :) yh they're pretty mean to her. Don't worry I've cried lots for fictional characters. Imagine how awesome it would be if u could marry chocolate. **

Asline Nicole**- jonas is just influenced by his brother and he isn't really used to having a girl in the house. Aw thanks though sadly right now am suffering from a cold again :/ i LOVE choc chips! My mouth is watering thinking about it! I remember when i had posted this chapter, I took ur advice for the ½ hour in the dark and it actually worked! So thnx ur the best J grant will be in the next chap promise x**

XxCandygirlxX**- i know there is reason for his ridiculous behaviour which i will reveal soon! Thanks, bex, liz and macey will play important but not very major roles in this story. Yh sleep worked for me J wel good luck to your sisters then! I think it's a levels or a2 for yr 13. Hope they get the grades they want and deserve x **

Guest**- thanks for your review x**

PrincessMoi**- thanks J haha i know his description was quite misleading. Its just that he was influenced by his brother :P yh every time i eat chocolate i have to have a drink with me. Yup i feel u :/ like go away! He's sort of clingy at home which is super annoying. I try to be mean to him to get him to go away but he doesn't seem to get the hint! Thanks x am sorry for the extremely long wait! **

** – well first of, u have a very long surname Mrs. DarcyGoodeRedmayne! Thanks J that may or may not happen later on in the story ;) **

Gg01**- thanks hun, that means a lot J yup u got it right. Don't worry soon theyll learn to appreciate Cammie J**

Uknowiloveu**- thanks lovey! Sorry for the wait! **

Guest**- thanks x sorry for the wait! **

LoudNproud**- Thats good J thanks hun that means a lot x yh Cammie sure is getting bullied a lot but don't worry they'll learn to appreciate her soon J haha gd thats the reaction i was aiming for ;) sorry for the long wait i promise next chap will be a MUCH faster update! Aww hope ur teeth are a lot better now! I remember when got mine taken out it was horrible. I had to rinse with salt water :/ haha am a cakeaholic too but more of a chocoholic J**

Guest**- thanks and am terribly sorry! I know this is really unfair of me but i couldn't help it L**

Guest**- well i thought we were going somewhere else there! Thanks hun means a lot J**

Guest**- yup! Thanks xx**

Operative CG16**-am terribly sorry! But i do have my reasons L**

E**- thanks honey J sorry for the wait!**

NYCdream**- i know am sorry, i do have my reasons. Tbh i only "started" my summer hols last weekend and have work experience for the next two weeks. Theres a lot going on so i had trouble updating :( haha same i find hilarious but sad at the same time J **

Awesomeness**- thanks lovey you ARE awesome. That warmed up my heart 3 haha don worry i wont xxx**

Fireandthegirlonit**- thanks xx sorry for the wait! Haha ur lucky u have a cat, i want one! **

**Well heres chap 5!**

**Oh wait this chapter was written in a short time and unedit by my lovely beta **short and simple **as i wanted to update ASAP so forgive me for any errors.**

"She eyes me like a Pisces when am weak. I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks-"

I groaned as the loud rock music woke me from my slumber. I pulled my pillow over my head and buried my head deeper into the bed to try to block the noise. God what is that awful racket? The pillow didn't do much insulation to block out that sound so with a huff, I rolled out of bed, walked across the hall and slammed the door open.

"Will you turn that racket down? I'm trying to sleep here!" My voice boomed.

The music paused as I stared at Zach. He was already dressed smartly in his school uniform with a guitar resulting on his lap and his slender fingers over the strings. His mouth was slightly a gap as he stared back at me. Why is he looking at me as like that? It then clocked that I had just rolled out of bed and stormed into here so I must've been a sight.

As I caught sight of my reflection on a mirror behind Zach, I noticed my pyjama bottoms on one leg had rolled up to my knees and was resting low on my hips; with the top of my pink underwear peeking through. My top was hanging of one shoulder, leaving the other bare. My hair looked as if a hedgehog decided to make a nest out of it and my eyes had a little bit of yesterday's make up smeared around it; making me look like a racoon.

I gasped and spluttered "I... I'll just go" before quickly exiting the room.

As I walked back to my room, the volume of the music went up even louder than before. My fists tightened as I resisted the urge to go back in there. I shut the door behind me as I stepped into my new room and smacked my forehead repeatedly muttering the word "idiot" over and over again to try to overcome my embarrassment.

How is it that he's so composed all the time? Even in the morning! I decided to start getting ready to busy myself and try to cool down after that humiliating encounter. I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I stripped of my nights clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water did its magic and relaxed my muscles as it caressed my skin. Soon I was enveloped in a cloud of hot steam. This made it s little harder to breathe, but put me in a comforting dream like state.

After I finished washing up and doing my daily routine, I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door only to freeze. As at that exact moment Zach had opened his own bedroom door. An awkward silence settled as we both froze in our positions. His eyes trailed over my exposed skin as I tightened my grip on the towel and held back a shiver. He snapped out of whatever faze he was in and scoffed before walking away.

What was that about?

I got back to my room and finished getting dressed. I blow dried my hair so it rested softly against my back. I then finished off by applying a light layer of make up before going downstairs.

Zach and Jonas were already seated at the table while Cassandra was preparing breakfast. It seemed that Zach was checking over Jonas's homework as Jonas told him about the new kid in their class.

"Wow" I thought, who knew? The guy has a heart.

"Morning sweetie, take a seat and help yourself to whatever you want." Cassandra said to me as she spotted me.

As soon as the words escaped her mouth Jonas stopped talking and his smile turned into a scowl. Zach shut Jonas's book and handed it to him silently with a matching scowl on his face.

Um ouch. Was I that unwanted here?

"Thank you, but I don't feel like eating anything." I said politely as my appetite pretty much went out the window after the boys welcome.

"Nonsense! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. At least have some fruit." Cassandra said to me.

To get her off my back I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and bit into it. Cassandra turned around satisfied with my choice and continued frying some eggs.

"Alright am off." Zach said getting up, and ruffling Jonas's hair as he walked by.

"Wait Zach! Take Cammie with you, you'll have to show her the way since it's her first day going to school from here." Cassandra told her eldest son.

Zach let out a little huff under his breath and shoved past me roughly.

I picked up my back and followed suit while saying "Bye, have a good day." to Catherine.

Zach was pretty much at the end of the road by the time I stepped onto the street. Damn him and his longs legs, I thought bitterly. I quickly ran to catch up to him.

"Hey! You're supposed to show me the way!" I exclaimed as I reached him.

He didn't even glance at me.

He just smirked and said "Tough, racoon eyes."

I swear if this was a scene out of a cartoon movie, my face would be a fiery read and there would be steam coming out of my ears.

Taking deep breaths I tried to calm myself down. 'Don't mind him; he's just an ignorant prick. That is ridiculously good looking' I told myself.

The rest of the walk I walked behind Zach, as to not bother him. He led me to the train station** (subway to all you Americans) **but before we entered he stopped abruptly causing me to crash into him.

"Wha-"

"Don't tell anyone that you're living with me. Not even your precious boyfriend. I can't have you ruin my reputation." Zach said to me, his voice held a cold tone.

I scoffed and looked away so he couldn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"As if I'd tell anyone that am living with the ice queen." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." He said before going in.

Zach walked through the barriers, as I followed to do the same, I realised I needed to purchase a ticket. I quickly went and brought a ticket before going in the direction Zach headed. I spotted Zach entering a train. The b*****d was leaving me! I sprinted so fast to try and reach him before the doors shut. Just as I was about to step onto the carriage, the doors closed while Zach simply smirked at me from the other side.

ZxC

I was obviously late to school, as Zach 'forgot' to tell me which stop I was to get off at. By the time I reached school, class had started.

I quickly muttered "sorry am late." to my teacher before plopping into my seat.

Anna elbowed me from the seat next to mine and passed me a note that said "why are you late?"

I just shrugged and wrote back "got lost."

She seemed satisfied with my answer as she went back to doodling in her notebook.

"Semi finals are in two weeks. Remember these count as 25% of your grade. Do well on them and you'll be less pressured during finals. I know you guys get told that you may not even be able to graduate high school but let's prove them wrong." The teacher spoke from the front of the class, trying to motivate us.

This sparked an idea from me.

I was going to make Zach Goode fall in love with me.

And the first step is to get on the top ten ranked students in the semi finals.

Which shouldn't be too difficult, since I am faking being dumb.

**CLIFFY! Once again sorry for the wait, next update will be much faster.**

**song at the beginning is heart shaped box by nirvana. i have developed a wider music taste so if recommend songs! the only thing i dislike is metal.**

**Random fact #3 i chew mint flavoured gum when sick to unblock my nose. P.s. this isn't scientific or anything i just found it works for me J**

**Review lovies xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys! look who decided to update at a decent rate for once! MEEE!**

** chap is kinda short cause it was one long chap but i divided into two instead.**

**we are having serious internet problems at my house (last time i updated from my friends house) and this time i think i did something illegal... am using my neighbours internet :D GUYS AM RISKING MY LIFE HERE FOR U GUYS! **

**haha i wanna see if anyone actually reads these so in a review write "juicy apples and toms" and ull get a preview for being awesome :) **

**chap dedicated to:**

PrincessMoi**- thanks hun :) haha i know is it bad that i enjoy making her suffer? thanks, though i thought i kind of said it too soon but the story wouldn't make sense if i didn't. haha aww thats cute ^.^**

ThreeFlyingBirds**- sorry for the wait, i feel horrible! it was way too long, am surprised ppl are still reading it. aww that means so much 3 haha dont worry i get that look all the time :) **

Asline Nicole**- hehehes *insert evil laugh* u will find out later. thanks 3 am better now :) AM SO SORRY! GRANT WONT BE IN THIS CHAPTER cause i split the chap into half to have a more dramatic effect :( *gasp* you're so lucky you know how to Rollerblade! i cant do that or ice skate and i always wanted to learn. **

BTR lover**- haha thanks lovey 3**

Book-luver-4-life**- thanks peggy, it means a lot :) yeah the song is pretty great and i just wanna curl up into a ball and cry. yh its just that good. haha thats good :) **

Guest**- thanks xx**

Guest**- haha HHHHOOOPPPEE TTTHHIIISSS SSSOOONN ENOOOUGHHH 444 UUUUUU! THANKS LOVEY x**

NYCdream**- haha am glad you liked it :D **

Gg01**- thnx :) yh that little fault is cause this little twist wasn't planned. yeah id really like to finish this as soon as i can :) **

RheaShetty**- hey Rhea! aw thanks honey, warms my heart. **

ForeverAGallagherGirl**- thanks :D**

Mrs.R**- haha really? thats pretty weird and cool at the same time :)**

Operative CG16**- THANKS :)**

WeAreTheWorld**- yeah i know, this is cause as i mentioned in the first chap that i was gonna have a plot twist but then decided against it and then now i decided to include it so from now on cammie shouldnt sound dumb :) or at least her thoughts :D**

MollyRuns15**- hello fellow directioner :) haha am sorry to let u know that will take a couple more chapters to be revealed x**

NicoleGoode**- awe thanks hun :) haha dont worry he definitely will :) **

Awesomeness**- anytime :) i like to do it to appreciate my reviewers and it gives me a way to talk to all u non sign in reviewers :D haha no hair tearing out i hope, id rather no have someone go bald on my behalf lol.**

unkowngirl123456**- thanks! haha glad it surprised you :)**

XxCandygirlxX** - haha thats good :) thanks hun, though u will have to wait a while to see zachs reaction xx **

ButteryHighlights** - haha and that shall remain a mystery, lol jk. hes a gd guy that doesnt know what to do with his feelings. plus girls like to date jerks for some reason x**

Im2lazt2login** - haha nice username thingy, but thanks compliment greatly appreciated.**

**chap 6:**

"Oh my god she's so cute! Who is it?"I questioned.

That afternoon, after school Cassandra asked me if I would like to see family photos. I who of course could not deny the privilege to see Zach in diapers, agreed.

I was however not expecting to see photos of a little girl with dark curls and dazzling green eyes. The girl was dressed in the prettiest and cutest dresses I had ever seen. They were covered in delicate embroidery and lace details.

Cassandra let out a nervous laugh. She had a look in her eye that reminded me of the look on Tina's face when she was about to spill her biggest secret yet. She ran her hands through her fiery mane as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand; before making eye contact with me.

"That's Zach." She admitted sheepishly, trying to act nonchalant.

Her statement caused me to have almost fallen out of my chair.

"Wh-what?!" I exclaimed.

"When I was pregnant with him, I was so sure it was a girl! I had already bought all the clothes; I couldn't let them all go to waste." Cassandra rushed to explain.

"I had even picked out the name Rosa but James refused to call him that so we named him Zach. Sometimes I think Zach had never truly forgiven me for that." Cassandra sighed.

'Um I wonder why... The kid must've been traumatised; no wonder why he's so messed up.' I thought.

We continued looking through old pictures after Cassandra's confession. I oohed and aahed at the appropriate pictures as we went along. As we were looking through the photos, I spotted a little picture at the corner of the page, tucked in beneath another photo. I pulled it out and examined it. It was a picture of what appeared to be a younger Zach (as a boy this time) holding hands with a little girl. She had dark blonde locks and pale blue eyes that almost looked silver. They were both smiling brightly, showing off their missing teeth. I picked up the photo carefully to inspect it further.

"Who's the girl?" I asked Cassandra, turning the image towards her.

Cassandra's face lost its warm colour and her eyes hardened for a moment. Her smile dropped for a second, before appearing wider than before.

"Oh will you look at the time! I need to get started on dinner, you must be tired. Why don't you have a little rest before dinner? Just leave all those pictures here; I'll pack them up later." She said with a smile that didn't seem very convincing.

It wasn't a fake smile that I had received from 'smarter' people in school that says "I want to claw your eyes out, but since people are watching I'll pretend to like you." But this one was one that I was all too familiar with, one that was disguising a cry.

I knew better than anyone that the last thing should do was to pry, so I just played along.

"Yeah, am pretty knackered." I said yawning.

But before I went upstairs, I slipped the photo of Zach in his girl clothes along with the photo of the mystery girl in my pocket discreetly.

Throughout dinner, I had stayed pretty much silent, only speaking for the occasional "can you pass the salt, please?"

I was busy thinking about what I had learnt today. Unanswered questions ran through my mind. Who was the girl? Who was she to Zach? Was she a possible threat perhaps? Why hasn't anyone ever mentioned her before? What was Cassandra hiding? These thoughts continued to swarm my mind all night, leading to more complicated and over thought conclusions.

But before I fell into deep sleep, I had decided that tomorrow I was gonna make a deal with Zach. A deal that will bring me one step closer to what I want.

**i actually wrote this when i was waiting at the hospital a few days ago but as i mentioned in at the beginning about internet problems so i couldn't update earlier and things got in the way.**

** this actually took me an hour to proof read and reply to ur reviews cause i strained my arm and hand :( am currently nursing it with ice cause it hurts so bad. **

**Random fact #4 for some reason i can never spell definitely right without spell check. funny how i just spelt it right WITHOUT spell check... **

**Review lovies xx **


End file.
